In general, a magnetic angle sensor arrangement consists of a small permanent magnet on a rotating shaft, e.g. attached to a stator system. Magnetic field sensors detect the field of the rotating magnet and conclude back on the rotational position of the shaft. Angle errors are partly caused by the sensor elements, partly by the electronic processing and partly by the assembly tolerances of the angle sensor system. As sensor technology, electronic circuits and automated calibration in the end-of-line tests of the semiconductor manufacturers are continuously improving, the accuracy of the angle sensor arrangements will be dominated by the assembly tolerances.